


A Dreaded Party

by slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Ichabod wants to throw a tantrum, Ichatrina, Party, Romance, Stubborn Ichabod, Stubborn Katrina, Tantrum doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl/pseuds/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod really doesn't want to attend the Van Tassel party, but Katrina insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreaded Party

_Sleepy Hollow 1780_

If there was one thing he loved, it was watching her. The way she moved as she went about her daily business. The way she listened intently to others as they spoke, taking in everything as if it were of the utmost importance. While she did everything for everyone else, she so rarely allowed others to know of her more playful side. The side of her that became alive when it was just the two of them.

He was watching her now, from the door of their bedroom, as she was sitting at her vanity in the process of pinning her hair up. "I like it better down."

Glancing at him through their mirror, she smiled. "I'm well aware, my love."

She was dressing for the party being held at her father's home, and he was already ready and pouting rather obviously. "I hate these events," he grunted out.

Not looking at him, she smirked. "I'm aware of that as well."

Rolling his eyes, he walked to collapse upon the bed with a thump. "Then, why are we going?" He could hear her sigh from across the room and felt slightly guilty, but undeterred from his mission.

"Because my father expects us to be there."

"I thought you were finished doing what your father expected."

He knew he was walking a fine line. Her father had always been a touchy subject. The man had spent their entire courtship railing against him. How he wasn't good enough for her. How he had nothing to offer her. Granted Ichabod agreed, but the man had no right to say it outright. When he and Katrina married, her father did not ease his intolerance in the least. He constantly paraded men in front of her, hoping that she would fancy one and leave him. Ichabod held no fear whatsoever, but his irritation with the man grew. He held no consideration for his daughter, only what he could gain from using her, and it made Ichabod furious. Katrina did everything she could to please the man without sacrificing too much of herself. If only he knew how very deeply he had wounded his only child.

"I am, but he asked nicely and that is very rare."

"That's because he was unaware that I would be returning home," he said, releasing a heavy breath as he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would find him. Maybe then, she would change her mind about going.

Feeling the bed sink beside him, he kept his eyes closed as she spoke. "I know you're not sleeping."

Inwardly sighing, he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. "I could have been."

Her chuckle brought his eyes open. "You're not frowning enough to be asleep, nor are you snoring."

Properly offended, he looked up at her. "I do no such thing. And who frowns in their sleep? I'll tell you, no one. You're inventing stories to rile me up further than I already am."

She chuckled and ran her fingers across his cheek. "My love, you're delusional."

"I'd have to be to go to this party." Catching her eye, he raised an eyebrow as an idea came to him. "We could always stay here and... reacquaint ourselves with each other." As he said this, his hand ghosted under her many, many layers of skirts to rest high on her thigh.

She smirked. "I don't believe it's possible to be anymore acquainted than we already are."

"Oh, my love, I'm sure I could think of something," he said, sitting up next to her, his fingers stroking her thigh lightly.

Her eyes narrowed at him in warning. "Ichabod-"

His mouth cut her off as he leaned into her, his tongue immediately pressing against her lips and upon her opening to him, delved deeply into her. The moan she released at the attentions of his tongue and fingers set him on fire as his other hand reached up to caress her slender neck. Just as he began to move his hand higher up her thigh, she abruptly pulled from him and stood. Cursing under his breath, he threw himself back down to the bed and brought his hands up to cover his face. "Katrina..."

"That was a very lovely attempt, Ichabod." Her words came out uneven as her breathing was still erratic. "It's time to go."

He didn't move.

"We won't stay any longer than is necessary, I promise. Besides, I'm sure once you arrive and start exhibiting your superior knowledge over everyone else in attendance, you'll feel much better."

"I'm sure." Looking to her, he offered, "We'll leave after your father's three allotted snide remarks. Agreed?"

Rolling her eyes, she allowed her head to fall back and her gaze to rest on the ceiling as she sighed. "Very well." She offered her hand to him. "Shall we, Mr. Crane?"

Heaving out one last sigh as he sat up, he took her hand. "If we must, your highness."

Approaching the house, Ichabod groaned as he saw both Mr. and Mrs. Van Tassel greeting guests at the entrance. At hearing him, Katrina dug her nails into his arm. "Be nice, Ichabod."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I will, if he is."

As the two reached them, he noticed Mrs. Van Tassel look him over. The woman always unnerved him with her stares. Shifting uncomfortably, he moved closer to Katrina and glanced to her father. Mr. Van Tassel's smile for his guests faded as he saw the two of them, or him at least. "Katrina, dear, how are you this evening?"

Accepting his kiss to her cheek, she smiled brightly. "I'm wonderful, father. It seems you have quite the gathering here."

The man glanced around at the others approaching the house. "Yes. It would seem so. I had thought you'd be coming alone."

They hadn't even entered the house and Ichabod was already more than ready to go. Katrina squeezed his arm. "Ichabod surprised me by coming home for a few days. Isn't that sweet of him?"

Mr. Van Tassel looked irritated while Mrs. Van Tassel smiled as she spoke. "Well, Ichabod is an absolutely adorable man."

Adorable. Mustering the most _adorable_ smile he could, he lightly kicked Katrina's boot causing her own smile to widen. "Yes, well, Ichabod and I may not be able to stay long. He's had a long day and is very tired."

"Of course, dear."

Entering the Van Tassel house, Ichabod was happy to accept the drink that was offered to him. He'd need all the help he could get to make it through this event. Having spent as little time in this house since his marriage to Katrina as possible, Ichabod felt extremely out of place. "Stop imaging the worst. My father hasn't said anything offensive to you yet."

Looking around the room at the many guests, Ichabod grunted. "Yet being the key word. And he hasn't done so, because he has _yet_ to even acknowledge my presence."

Pulling him closer to her, she placed a kiss to his cheek. "I promise I will make this up to you."

Raising his eyebrows, he smiled at her. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Finding quite a few people they were well acquainted with, he and Katrina moved about the room. He was always so proud of his wife at these parties. She spoke with such directness and elegance. When no one was paying attention, she'd lean up and whisper the latest scandalous secret about the people to whom they were speaking.

Taking his glass from his hand, she smiled. "Here, let me get you another."

As he watched Katrina speaking with one of the housemaids, he felt a hand grasp his arm. Turning, he found Mrs. Van Tassel a little too close to him for comfort. "You must be enjoying your time back in Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod."

He gave a tight smile. "Yes, I'm quite happy to be home."

Trying to sidestep from her, she matched him every move he made as she continued to speak. Looking around for his wife in hopes that she would see his predicament, he found her with her back to him. With an inward groan, he felt Mrs. Van Tassel's hand make its way to his chest. He cleared his throat and once again attempted to move away. "Here you are, my love."

Grateful for Katrina's return, Ichabod gave her a look of pleading. She looked from him to Mrs. Van Tassel to Mrs. Van Tassel's hands that were restraining him. With an expression full of annoyance, Katrina spoke to the woman. "I believe my father is looking for you."

"He'll manage."

He could see Katrina biting the inside of her cheek so as not to speak her thoughts. He knew how much she despised the woman that had hold of him. When Mrs. Van Tassel blatantly pulled him closer, he knew Katrina's patience was gone. "I'm sorry, you're right. My father is busy. It was your lover that wanted your company."

The woman stiffened at his side. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, Katrina." Looking up to Ichabod, she squeezed his arm. "She's always had an overactive imagination, making up stories to get what she wants."

Katrina took another step forward. "The only story present at the front of my mind is the one that will be all over town tomorrow if you do not unhand my husband _immediately_."

After a moment of silence and positively evil glares, Ichabod made the decision for the woman. "I believe I see someone I know." He cleared his throat again. "If you'll excuse me, Madam." Pulling from the woman, Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief as he escaped.

Catching Katrina's eye, he gave her a look that clearly stated she should follow. Upon reaching the kitchen, he picked up a bottle of rum and rather than pouring it into his glass, he brought the bottle to his lips and gulped a mouthful down. As Katrina entered the kitchen, she smiled at the cook, then grabbed him by the arm. "What on earth are you doing?"

Taking the bottle from his hands, she set it on the counter, causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm arming myself with all that I need to survive this night." Picking the bottle back up, he filled his glass to the brim.

"Ichabod, you're going to make yourself drunk."

Bringing the glass to his lips, he cast her a look as if to say that's the point. "Let us hope so, my love."

Before he could drink it down, she took it from his hands. "One night in my childhood home is not going to kill you, Ichabod."

Turning to face her, he reached for the glass in her hand, but she pulled it back. Sighing, he gave her a thin smile. "Quite the contrary, my love. I consider any amount of time spent enduring your step-mother's inappropriate touches, or your father's snide remarks very near death."

As she looked at him in thought for a moment, she glanced to the glass in her hand. "You're right." Tilting her head back, she drank the entire glass. He couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He loved his wife.

Releasing a chuckle, Ichabod was about to respond when Mr. Van Tassel himself walked into the kitchen. He gave a slight glance to Ichabod before allowing his eyes to settle on his daughter. "Katrina, there you are. Come, I've someone to introduce you too."

Giving her father a tight smile, she answered. "I'll be there momentarily, father."

As the man left, Katrina turned back to him. "I'll go speak to my father and give him an excuse for our departure."

Leaning against the counter, he took her in. "And what excuse will that be?"

Setting the glass down, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to playfully drag her lips over his. "I don't suppose my saying that I want to return home to climb into my rather large bed with my husband would work."

How he wished he were already home with her. "I'm sure that would go over really well."

Upon re-entering the main room, they found Mr. and Mrs. Van Tassel in deep conversation with a man close to his own age. At their approach, her father put on a broad smile which instantly unnerved Ichabod. "Ah, Katrina. Might I introduce you to Charles Bradley? He recently arrived in town and purchased Mr. Hubbard's land."

Ichabod felt himself tense as the man took Katrina's hand and placed a kiss on it. The way this man was looking at her made slight anger begin to coil in the pit of his stomach. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Van Tassel. You're father has told me so much about you."

Katrina smiled politely at the man, but took a step back to stand next to him. "It's lovely to meet you as well, Mr. Bradley, but it's actually Mrs. Crane. This is my husband, Ichabod Crane."

The man never took his eyes from Katrina. "Of course. Captain Crane. I'd heard you wouldn't be here tonight."

Ichabod threw Mr. Van Tassel a glare. "I'm sure you had."

Katrina pulled Ichabod closer to her. "Luckily, Ichabod was able to come home for a short while. I was very happy when he arrived."

"Yes. So, Katrina, your father tells me you're a nurse. That must be quite hectic, especially since we're at war."

Ichabod was watching her out of the corner of his eye, preferring to keep an outward appearance of keeping his eye on this fellow her father had brought in. He knew exactly what was happening here. It was the same nearly every time her father threw one of these parties. He'd always have someone here that he hoped would draw Katrina in. Ichabod wondered if the man would continue doing this for many more years to come. "Yes. It can be, but it's also very rewarding knowing that I'm helping someone. I like to know that I'm doing my part and helping others."

Mr. Bradley smiled. "From what I hear, you're exceptional in the field."

"That's very kind of you to say," she replied as she tightened her grip on his arm. "Ichabod actually has the more exciting life. He's a good friend of General Washington himself. Aren't you, my love?"

Offering her a smile, he nodded, rather than spoke. He feared his mouth might take off on its own. Bringing a glass to his lips, Mr. Bradley continued. "I met the General and his wife once. He's a very lucky man to have such a wife as her. I can only hope to be so lucky one day."

Ichabod did not fail to notice that the man did not take his eyes from Katrina the entire time he was speaking and he felt the overwhelming urge to strangle him. Katrina gave a tight smile. "Yes. She's a very lovely woman."

Once again finishing off his glass of rum, Ichabod felt the beverage beginning to take a slight affect on him. He officially felt a little drunk and more than ready to go. Mr. Van Tassel took this opportunity to steer the conversation to children, with Mr. Bradley quickly following with his own response. "Yes, I've always wanted a house full of children. Do you have any children, Katrina?"

He felt Katrina's eyes on him as she answered. "No. Not yet. Ichabod and I agreed to wait until the war ended, but we plan to have as many as possible."

Ichabod looked to her with a smile, but Mr. Van Tassel, in his usual manner, broke their moment. "Yes. Katrina's always been an intelligent woman, planning as far as years into the future. She realizes that any day she could become a widow in this war and how difficult it would be to raise children alone. She knows how it would hinder her future and ability to remarry."

Pulling his arm from Katrina's, Ichabod signaled to one of the housemaids for a refill to his glass while Katrina bristled. "Father, that is not why Ichabod and I have not had children."

She had an underlying current to her tone that Ichabod knew meant she was furious. Maybe they would be leaving sooner than he thought.

"Forgive me, Katrina. I just meant to say that you were a reasonable woman. I know how much you pride yourself on being different."

"Yes, I do. And in that difference, I'm not going to ignore your utter rudeness toward my husband any longer. Ichabod _is_ my husband, father, and if you can't accept that and stop introducing these men to me as if you were showing off your prize mare, I assure you, there will be consequences."

At both men's befuddled expressions, Katrina turned to him and took his hand before once again addressing the still speechless men with a positively sugary smile. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Ichabod and I are going to go home and work on our lack of children issue."

With that, she began pulling him from the room. Doing his best to keep up with her hasty stride, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

A triumphant grin replaced her annoyed features. "It's always nice to be reminded." Stopping as the maid opened the door, she turned to him. "Now, why don't we go reacquaint ourselves with each other?"


End file.
